


Kłamstwo

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Dean loves his car, Drabble, Dziecinka Deana, Impala została zbrukana, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skąd wzięła się plama na tylnej kanapie Impali?!!</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 67 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kłamstwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Kiedy Sam i Gabriel wrócili ze swojej małej wycieczki, Deana obchodził bardziej samochód niż przywitanie z bratem i szwagrem.

— Chyba nie zabraliście jej do myjni automatycznej?

— Oczywiście, że nie — zaprzeczył Sam, kłamiąc jak z nut. — To byłaby zbrodnia, prawda? Cztery dychy dałem za ręczne mycie.

Dean przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, ale uznał, że mu zaufa i wsiadł do środka.

— Po czym to jest?! — spytał, wrzeszcząc. Samowi stanęło serce. Wcześniej nie zauważyli ledwie widocznej plamy na tylnej kanapie.

— Po budyniu — odpowiedział natychmiast archanioł.

— Jedliście w dziecince?!

Strach pomyśleć, jakby zareagował, gdyby nie skłamali i przyznali się do uprawiania w niej seksu.


End file.
